Notre Bébé
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: Harry et Marina attend un bébé; mais a l'arrivée de leur petite fille c'est la que ça change parce-que c'est leur bébé. Désolée je suis pourite en sommaire. Harry x Marina


Une jeune fille avec des cheveux longs est dans la toilette en traine de vomir, mais un jeune homme très musclés a tenu ses cheveux pendant qu'elle vomissait, des minutes on passées et elle avait terminé. En essuyant la bouche elle exclamât que elle était enceinte pendant que le jeune homme que elle a épousait depuis deux ans a répondu que ce n'était pas possible mais que il a changé directement sa réponse après que il a dit la première. Il a dit : «Marina est-ce-que t'ai sûr que tu es enceinte?»

-Oui je suis sûr que je suis enceinte, je l'ai su dans une de mes prédictions, explique Marina en mettent une de ses main douce sur le torse de son mari, sourdement elle fixé son mari et dit : «Tu ne veux pas d'avoir d'enfant, hein?»

-Mais oui chérie, je veux avoir des enfants avec toi, disait le jeune homme et a mis c'est bras musclés a l'entour d'elle et embrassé sur sa tête. Je veux n'avoir avec toi, Marina je dis la vérité, tu sais que j'avais une petite sœur qui était bébé quand j'avais l'âge de seize ans, tu t'en souviens?

-Oui je le sais Harry mais je pensais… oh laisse faire, je suis juste contente que tu voudrais avoir des enfants avec moi, disait Marina en mettent sa tête sur le torse d'Harry et ferment ses yeux.

Elle est dans le bureau du docteur et Marina était nerveuse elle s'avait pas quoi dire après que le docteur la annoncer que elle était enceinte de trois semaines.

Marina retourne à la maison en larme de joie, elle était si excité de le dire à Harry qu'elle commencera brassée, quand elle est arrivée elle a vu des bagages à côté de la porte, en larmes elle disait que Harry voudrait la quittée, toute a cou elle s'entait de la colère vers Harry qui a soudainement approcher Marina que ces sentiment sentais mélanger avec de la tristesse et la colère et enragé Marina cria : « Pourquoi tu me quitte Harry, c'est quoi je t'ai faite de mal?»

Harry a était surprise par ça et en douceur il a commencé à expliquer Marina pourquoi il s'en va pour cinq semaines.

«Ma douce je te quitterais jamais mais il y-a un problème majeur et ça l'aire que nous les hommes il faut que on aide avec quelque chose qui a rapport de Cronos ou quelque chose comme ça.»

_Encore Cronos, j'en n'ai renvoi de lui, il peut tu nous laisser vivre un jour?_ Pensait Marina qui a commencé à pleurer et tombant en genou parterre en pleurant.

-Je ne veux pas que tu t'en n'aille, elle disait entre ses sanglots. Je veux que tu restes avec moi dans mes bras et être aussi avec le…

Le JPS de Harry a toute cou sonnée alors Marina pouvait pas finir ca phrase, Harry qui avait l'aire ennuyant a cliquez sur son JPS a répondu : «Oui, hello?»

-Harry ou est tu? Tu es le seule qui pas la… dépêche-toi… vite! Exclament Jay qui était en colère que Harry sois en retard. Harry embrassant sa femme sur les lèvres et a vite était directement dans son pick-up rouge et à démarrer et finalement il est partie, Marina à retourner dans la maison en ferment la porte, soudainement une petite golden retriever a venue à ces pieds et Marina a doucement baisser pour que elle gratte les oreilles du chiot et dit : «Toi aussi tu vas t'ennuyer d'Harry, hein Béatrice?»

Le petit chiot a bâillé et c'est couché, Marina est allé dans la chambre a elle est a Harry pour se relaxé, en se mettant sur le côté elle ferme les yeux pendant que elle frottait son ventre et soudainement elle ces endormie…

Dans l'école secondaire de la nouvelles Olympe, les cinq garçons étaient autour d'Héra qui était sérieuse.

«Les garçons il faut nous aider à faire un petit truc pendant Cinque semaines.»

Les garçons ont grogné à ce commentaire la, Harry qui a regarder le plafond pensait a Marina et à son petit chiot Béatrice et quoi qu'il va devenir dans cinq semaines plus tard, Héra a remarquez Harry et dit : «Tu penses a Marina, Harry?»

Les autres garçons retourne vers Harry et Harry en larmes disait que ça femme s'en n'aller dire quelque chose à lui avant que Jay interrompe leur conversation, Harry fixé Jay avec un regard meurtrier pendant qu'il disait ça.

Le truc c'était de faire un sorte de piège pour pas Cronos s'échappe encore une autre fois, c'était pas mal dure de faire le piège mais chaque nuit Harry pouvait pas s'endormir tellement a causé il s'ennuyer trop de Marina, enfin la cinquième semaine est arrivée est le piège était complété. Harry qui était tellement excité de voir Marina est partie le premier et vingt minutes plus tard il est arrivée à la maison très excité et quand il a ouvrir la porte sa femme était pas dans maison mais dans leur piscine hors-terre de vingt-un pieds. Marina était pas tout seule mais avec une petite fille de cinq ans qui se baigne mais toute a cou avec un grand sourire Harry propagé à mettre son maillot de bain. Il a rejoindre les filles dans l'eau mais les filles les ont pas remarqué que Harry était dans l'eau; il a mis les bras a l'entour de Marina en disant dans son oreille : «Je me suis ennuyé de toi, chérie.»

Avec surprise Marina à retourner vers son mari et en larmes elle l'embrassée sur les lèvres; la petite fille a nagé jusqu'à eux et a sourie vers Harry.

Je t'ai tu manquer, grand frère? Demandât la petite fille.

-Oui Patricia, je m'ai ennuyé de toi pis de la famille, exclamant Harry qui a donner un gros câlin a sa sœur. Marina qui a sourie a décider de annoncer la bonne nouvelle a Harry; elle était très excité de le dire et elle tape l'épaule sur son mari et avec joie elle annonçant la bonne nouvelle.

« Je suis enceinte de huit semaines!»

Harry qui était foule de joie a pris Marina dans c'est bras et il la caressée doucement et il la remit dans la piscine et il a mis une main sur le ventre de sa femme et tous les deux on regarder le ciel et se demandant si ça va être un garçon ou une petite fille…

Dans le sixième mois de grosses Marina était passée prendre l'échographie avec Harry; Marina a tenu la main de son mari pis à regarder le bébé qui était dans son ventre. Quelque minutes ont passées et le docteur a finalement dit le résultat.

«Félicitation a vous deux c'est une fille!»

Ce jour la Harry et Marina sentais fous de joie de avoir une petite fille; dans trois autres mois la petite fille va être née; ça commence déjà bien pour Marina parce-que le bébé arrêter pas de donner des coups de pieds dans son ventre pendant que Harry messager le ventre de sa femme et doucement baisse sa tête en disant a sa fille : «Patience ma puce il reste seulement trois mois avant que tu viens au monde.»

Il a doucement tapé le ventre mais il a décidé c'est quoi que le bébé à dire alors il s'est pencher pour écouter sa fille; Harry avait son oreille accoter sur le ventre de Marina mais le bébé disait rien de bon alors les futur-parents sont allé se coucher.

Trois mois ont passée et le bébé était venue au monde; Marina qui tenait le bébé pendant qu'Harry avait un bras à l'entour d'elle; Marina a embrassée Harry sur la joue et Marina commencer à dire : «Qu'est-ce-que on va appeler notre fille, chéri?»

-On va l'appeler Hélée, Harry disait en prenant le bébé dans c'est bras. Ça va être notre Hélée, notre petite fille, notre bébé…


End file.
